The Angel and the Phoenix
The Angel and the Phoenix is the twelfth and episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This episode deals with Beverly and Joanna's first meeting to the day they started dating and finally to the time when the couple finally makes a big step in their lives. It also Joanna's sisterly relationship with Beverly's younger sister Lucy and how she took it with her father. Plot Synopsis Our story begins with Maria and Joanna running away from the Malastarians in Harwood County, home of the Mega Rangers. Just when they are cornered, a grenade lands in front of them and blows them up. The two women duck believing this is the end until a soldier shoots the last hostiles down, she offers her hand as Joanna looks up staring at her as butterflies flutter in her heart. The soldier also felt that she encountered an angel. The soldier takes them to an evacuation chopper to be with other civilians Joanna: Thanks! You saved us! What is your name? Soldier: Beverly. Beverly Anne Mason! After the war was over, Joanna and Maria mourn the Power Rangers that died in battle. A year later, Joanna comes out to her family as she introduces Beverly to them. Anthony Silverman, Joanna's father, was not very approving of the relationship as he imagined his youngest daughter bringing a man home, marrying him and having children of their own and not adopting or receiving a donor sperm. Saddened and heartbroken after a huge argument between the two, Joanna leaves her father to live with her lover. Theo Michaels, who is a Christian, meets Joanna the next day and Beverly tells how he accepted her rather than rejecting her due to his beliefs. Joanna then said to Theo: Any friend of my Beverly is a true friend of mine. Theo and Joanna become fast friends as she learned how close they were, in which she jokingly asks him: How could you let such a beauty go? In which he answered: Even though we shared a kiss, we seemed more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, I had quite a few romances in college and so did she. Beverly then said: But none like Joanna. Two years later, Beverly and Joanna live separately but always maintaining contact with each other as Beverly is a drill instructor in a base in Santo Domingo and Joanna works as the Angel Grove News Network. Beverly stays with Joanna during the holidays, vacations and during their time off of work. When Joanna gets involved working in an article that exposes a crime lord, Beverly becomes greatly concerned knowing how many journalists, undercover agents, activists and people who stand up to him end up dead or missing. Joanna and Maria manage to get themselves into dangerous territory and succeed in exposing him thanks to an informant, which nearly caused the couple to break up. Realizing her harshness, Beverly forgives Joanna and the two sleep together. Joanna and Beverly do not know whether to ask each other the big question, but they realize an obstacle is Joanna's father constant disapproval. Whenever Beverly was away, Joanna had a very close sisterly relationship with Beverly's younger sister as the two would go out to the mall, have ice cream, have heart-to-heart talks and many more. Lucy who is straight is taught by Joanna how to charm and be herself if she wants her own boyfriend. Joanna would also prevent Lucy from going to parties that are not suitable for a girl like her. A week before the events of Rebirth, while checking her e-mail, Joanna learns that Beverly has been honorably discharged and is coming home soon. Maria then gives her two tickets as they are both going to the Dominican Republic to celebrate their success, little does Joanna know that Beverly and Maria planned something special for her. Upon arriving, Joanna and Beverly reunite with a kiss and head to their getaway destination. That night after dinner in a cabin in Samana, Beverly proposes to Joanna who tearfully accepts. The episode ends with an owl-shaped humanoid assassin with a horde of 20 Malastarians ready to strike as lightning claps. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin